Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Global cards Japanese cards Card 1013160 thumb.png|link=Hope for Growth Gohan (Kid) Card 1013150 thumb.png|link=Departure Time Gohan (Kid) Card 1012850 thumb.png|link=To a Faraway World Super Saiyan 3 Goku Card 1011210 thumb.png|link=Domineering Victory Declaration Jackie Chun Card 1011200 thumb.png|link=Eerie Victory Declaration Jackie Chun Card 1011100 thumb.png|link=God-Guided Path Kami AGLURKidGoku.png|link=Full-On Strike Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape) Card 1011230 thumb.png|link=First Step to a Martial Artist Yamcha Card 1011220 thumb.png|link=Forbidden Seduction Tactic Ranfan LR Coora thumb.gif|link=Overwhelming Squadron Metal Coora Corps Dsffds.PNG|link=Decisive Blow Ultra Full Power Saiyan 4 Goku Thumb SS4 Goku TEQ SSR.png|link=Saiyan Power Beyond Limits Ultra Full Power Saiyan 4 Goku Thumb goku kid gt UR STR.png|link=Victorious Jackpot Goku (GT) Thumb goku kid gt SSR STR.png|link=Fellow Prestige Goku (GT) Thumb frieza hell gt UR phy.png|link=Anger Roaring in Hell Frieza (Final Form) (GT) Thumb frieza hell gt ssr phy.png|link=Opportunity of Revenge Frieza (Final Form) (GT) Thumb cell gt int UR.png|link=Groaning Hatred Cell (Perfect Form) (GT) Thumb cell gt int ssr.png|link=Quenching Rematch Cell (Perfect Form) (GT) Thumb frieza hell ssr int.png|link=Resurrected for Revenge Frieza (Final Form) (GT) Thumb cell gt phy ssr.png|link=Revival for Retaliation Cell (Perfect Form) (GT) Thumb A17 GT ssr agl.png|link=Planning for Fusion Hell Fighter 17 Thumb A18 GT ssr str.png|link=Mournful Fury Android 18 (GT) Current Global events Current Japanese events 3rdanniversary.png|link=3rd Anniversary Global Quest top banner 159.png|link=Go Goku! Six Days to Galaxy's Edge Quest top banner 339.png|link=Fierce Battle for Planet Namek! Quest top banner 340 global.png|link=Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link= HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Y3nEBX8.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Z0gnoxH.png|link=Explosion of Saiyan Power!! QiUfLcs.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: The Ultimate Android Quest top banner 340.png|link=Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld Extreme Z Battle Cell big.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! Event gratitude and hope big.png|link=Adventure of Gratitude EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons EN news banner gasha 00393 small.png|link=Rare Summon: 3rd Anniversary Ticket Summon News banner gasha 00392 small EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Who's the Strongest?! Eternal Rivals Summon WT12UpdatedGSSR.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News banner gasha 00321 small EN.png|link=World Tournament DB Saga Summon News banner gasha 00440 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Tanabata Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00439 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Ultra Full Power Saiyan 4 Goku Dokkan Festival Main event in Global Main event in Japan 3rd_ani_banner_smaller.png|link=3rd Anniversary Global July 06, 2018 16:00:00 PST News banner event zbattle 007 small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan July 12 2018 01:00:00 PDT Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 93 Who will you go for in the 3rd year anniversary summons? PHY Gogeta LR INT Vegito LR Both Niether I’m saving for the 4th year anniversary Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time '''More Polls Category:Browse